Malchom's Woods: A Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Sequel
|General}} }} |era = |timeline = 22 AJP − 27 BJP (from twenty-two to twenty-seven years after Jurassic Park)|official_title = Malchom's Woods: A Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Sequel|working_title =''Raptor'' Malchom Woods: Welcome, to this strange new world |series = The Malchom's Woods Series|preceded_by = |followed_by = |based on = |followed by = The Distance Beyond: A Malchom's Woods Story}} ''Malchom's Woods: A Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Sequel ''is a fan-fiction, that takes place around one and a half-years after . The story is written by Carnotaur, and the official art is done by the same author, or has been taken from public domain sources. All other art is by fans. This is the first story in a series of novels and short stories called ''The Malchom's Woods Series''. It is followed by ''The Distance Beyond: A Malchom's Woods Story''. Overview :See also: Chapters and configurations of Malchom's Woods How tragic can an event be? First, we had to take refuge in the jungles of Isla Nublar, trying to escape from the jaws of the dinosaurs. Then, we escape a volcanic eruption and saw how a lot of species were dying, as if it were a domino of death. Finally, we saw how many people, blinded by genetic power, were killed by the few species saved. Now what will come? Well, our instinct forces us to survive in such a strange new world, a world dominated by creatures so mystical and, above all, from another world. Our only hope is the American southwest. An amazing, almost ancestral place, were there exists mountains, deserts, forest, beaches, and plains... And now it's home to the world's largest living population of dinosaurs. Few will survive on this journey of life and death, love and hate, war and peace, enemies and friends. Only two will be chosen to tell the whole story: a mysterious disease cursed them, thousands of dangers stalked them, and the hopes seemed lost in the depths. Welcome..., to the woods. Locations Mainland * Nevada ** Las Vegas * Texas ** Glen Rose ** El Paso ** Toyah * New Mexico ** Carlsbad **Lakewood ** The Cage **The Guadalupe Mountains * Arizona ** Wu's Arizonian Lab ** Petrified Forest National Park ** Payson ** The Valley Outland * ** Taglines Official * Welcome, to this strange new world... * Welcome to the woods. * A journey of life and death, love and hate, war and peace, and enemies and friends. * The American southwest. An amazing, almost mystical place, were there exist mountains, deserts, forest, beaches, and plains... and now it's home to the worlds largest living population of dinosaurs... * Man has mostly recorded “major” events. But those events we call minor, are no less crucial for the understanding of our species' vast history. Fan * We brought the dinosaurs into our world, the future. And they brought us to their world, the past. ''-''By Freddy jurassic park * All be welcome to the woods... -By UnBreakAble127 Trivia * The name BX has a intentionally similar name to the mysterious disease in Michael Crichton's [https://jurassicpark.fandom.com/wiki/The_Lost_World_(novel) The Lost World], DX. * When the story was in it's early film stages, it was to take place at the same time [https://jurassicpark.fandom.com/wiki/Jurassic_World:_Fallen_Kingdom Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom] was occurring. After this, it was moved to one and a half years after. * Malchom's Woods is a featured article on the Jurassic Park Fanon Wiki. * A short story called The New World by theArrow37, was published on the Jurassic Park Wiki on 8th January, 2019. This story had many elements from Malchom's Woods, such as the main character staying behind in a abandoned town. The story was written by a fan of the novel, so this may have been the case. * In chapter 3, Roland Tembo appears. In the same chapter, Eric Marshall sings a part of "Roland The Headless Thompson Gunner." Tembo was based on the character in this song. * When Joshua leaves Edward, he gives him a two-finger salute. This is the signature sign Carnotaur uses on the Fandom. * Malchom’s Woods is first of only three stories to have its copyright on the Wiki. The others being The Distance Beyond: A Malchom’s Woods Story and The Cage: A Malchom’s Woods Story, all written by Carnotaur. * The Spinosaurus in chapter 10 is based on the 4th beast in the Biblical book of Daniel, and the book of Revelation. The animal has ten horns, and a little one growing independently from the rest. It’s first seen coming from a heavy rain, instead of a sea, but this changed for obvious reasons. And the monster is killed, then it’s body burned, like that of the beast. * Strangly, readers of the story have occasionally said Ember was female, even though the novel makes it clear he is male. * In the story, Jurassic World: The Collapse, a scene very similar to the Camarasaurus crossing, occurs. This is because the writer was a fan of the novel, and included it as a homage. Credits Category:Malchom's Woods page Category:Malchom's Woods Series page Category:Carnotaur Fanfiction Category:Fan Novels Category:FanFiction Category:Fanfilms Category:Jurassic World III